One Last Lie
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Part 10 in the 'A Beautiful Lie' Series -  Sequel to The Perfect Lie  - Amy has to confront Face about her decision to leave and Face needs to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 10 in the 'A Beautiful Lie' Series**_

**Title: One Last Lie**

**By Billy**

**Summary: ****Amy has to confront Face about her decision to leave and Face needs to say goodbye. **

_N.b. Chapter 1 is set just after Part 9 in the A Beautiful Lie Series (after 'The White Ballot' episode and before 'The Maltese Cow' episode). Chapter 2 & 3 after 'The Maltese Cow'. Chapter 4 after 'In Plane Sight.'_

**Ratings: R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team and I've not made a penny from this; I just do it for the **_**jazz**_**! **

_© Billy 2010_

_'People so seldom say I love and then it's either too late or love goes. So when I tell you I love you, it doesn't mean I know you'll never go, only that I wish you didn't have to.'_

**Chapter 1**

After a quick glance over her shoulder, Amy walked into Dee's Diner. Face had suggested that they meet there, and it felt familiar, bringing back old memories, as the bell jingled above the door. She loved the step back in time, with its nineteen-fifty's theme and the Wurlitzer jukebox in the corner currently playing Elvis Presley. For a moment it calmed her, then she remembered why she was here.

Paranoid that Decker was following her every move she'd taken the whole day to run menial errands to get her to this diner. She felt sure she hadn't been tailed, but she still felt nervous.

She couldn't live like this, constantly looking over her shoulder, worrying whether she would lead Decker right to the team.

And how was Face going to react?

After her meeting with Hannibal, she'd persisted in trying to reach Face. Finally, on the following day, he'd picked up the phone. Unfortunately, their conversation had been short; he was busy, and he couldn't meet Amy until the next day. That had meant she had to chew things over for a couple of days until he could see her today.

She looked around the diner and saw Face sitting at the same table they'd sat at, what must be three months ago now. Where did the time go? Did he still dine here occasionally... alone?

"Hi, thanks for meeting me," she said, as she approached the table. He stood and helped her out of her jacket. As she took her seat, she glanced out the window, then around the diner. Decker hadn't followed her. But her hands were shaking – was it Decker or the fact that she was within close proximity of Face? Both. She hid her hands under the table, but he'd seen.

"Are you okay?" He frowned at her anxious state, sitting down next to her.

"No, not really."

"Do you want something to eat?"

Amy shook her head. The last thing on her mind was food. She felt sick. She'd rehearsed her conversations with Face in her mind over the past couple of days, trying to decide what she was going to say to him.

"No, I don't think I can eat right now. Looking over my shoulder every five minutes is turning me into a nervous wreck – I've lost my appetite." That wasn't too far from the truth. "It's okay when I know I'm not meeting any of you. But I'm just afraid that the one time I do, Decker will have followed me."

"Amy," Face took her hand, "don't worry so much -"

"Face, I'm pretty sure he's watching my apartment. Next he'll have MPs following me around LA. Who's to say he hasn't already tapped my phone?" She looked out of the window. No MPs. Just passing traffic. Relax. "It's why I need to speak to you."

She took a deep breath, about to speak when Dee appeared, refilling Face's cup and pouring one for Amy. She looked pleased to see her, giving Amy a wink.

Once Dee had left the table, Face spoke. "Look, the other night... I shouldn't have left like I did." He moved closer to her in the booth, so that his leg touched hers.

Amy relished the touch but she had to stay focussed. She couldn't be put off by what she had to do.

"And I'm sorry for not answering your calls," he continued. "I've been a jerk."

"No you weren't. I was awful. I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

He shook his head. "Once I'd calmed down, I realised that all you see is me with a different woman every week, and you wanted to know if you were the next one. And I reacted like -"

"Face, I'm sorry, too, okay." She swallowed. Yes, that's exactly what she'd thought. She sipped her coffee, finding it hard to keep eye contact with him. "I...you're not... uh... I just wasn't sure how to ask. And I wanted to be... special."

"You are." He reached out and touched her hair.

She looked into her coffee cup. There was that ache in her chest again, and it spread inside her every minute. He was being honest with her, but how long would it last once he knew she was leaving? Would he put up his barriers? She sucked in a breath to calm her nerves. Face had taken her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. He was staring at her, patiently, waiting for her to speak. She could easily kiss him, and forget everything. And remember how good it was making love to him only a few nights ago... She gave herself a mental shake. She knew she had to be strong.

"Face, the next morning, when I got into work, I walked into Decker arguing with my boss."

"So, you're not kidding about Decker turning the heat up."

"No, I am not." She took that deep breath she needed and swallowed. "It's about that morning. Why I need to speak with you." She couldn't meet his eye, even if she wanted to. Her throat tightened. Get a grip, Amy. Get a grip. But here Face was, being the most understanding, patient... loving... and she was going to have to end it. Everything she had wanted with him, and it had to stop. She didn't realise the effect he'd have on her, seeing him again. That longing returning. "Eldridge has been covering my ass for so long, but now even he's worried he can't keep Decker at bay any longer. He's offered me a job. A promotion."

Face frowned, and asked warily, "So... does it mean you're not covering our stories anymore?"

She shook her head. "I won't be covering any stories, I'm leaving."

"You're leaving the team?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"So that means..." he stroked her cheek, smiling, "uh... we can -"

"No, Face." She looked him in the eye, then glanced away. This was all so hard. "We can't. The position is international correspondent - in Jakarta."

"Oh." Face didn't let go of her hand, he just continued smoothing it. "When do you leave?"

"It looks like I've got about six weeks – enough time to pack up my furniture, rent my apartment. Then there's papers, visas to be organised."

"You don't sound very excited about going. Maybe you could take a different job... but still be in LA."

"No! This is a great career opportunity."

"Of course." He scowled. "Jakarta just seems extreme. What about New York, Washington?"

She shook her head. "Face, I'll miss the team. I'll miss you, of course. But I've got to take it. Decker -"

"Fine." He sounded more pissed than he probably wanted to let on.

"I'm sorry."

For a moment he didn't say anything, which tore the black, painful hole in her chest wider.

"So, you have six weeks until you leave?"

"About that, yes."

He took a deep breath. "What if we, you know, made the most of that time, together?" He moved closer. Dangerously close. His arm rested behind her on the back of the booth. Their faces inches apart. If she kissed him now, Amy would just give in and go on the run... right now. But how long would that last? And to spend the next six weeks with him, would just make it harder for her to leave.

It would break her heart. And his.

"If this is all the time I'm allowed to have, then I'll take it." He brushed her cheek.

She shook her head, then looked him in the eye. He hadn't taken his eyes off her. "Face, I don't think that would be a very good idea…. Do you? Um, Decker for one…." She shifted slightly, trying to edge away from him.

"But we just…. The other night - that can't be our last…."

Amy starred at him. Fighting the pain in her chest, the tears that wanted to fall.

Be cruel to be kind_. There is no future with Face._

She patted his hand and laughed, she hated how fake it sounded. "Come on, Face. I'm doing you a favour! You don't really want a relationship with me," she said, trying to make this sound light. A joke. A very bad joke. "How long would it last? Really? A month at the most, till the next girl would take your fancy?"

"That's not fair," he said, his voice low, snatching his hand away. "There are no other women, not now I want you." His jaw clenched. He stared at her silently. She swallowed.

_Okay, that went down like a lead balloon._

"And Decker," she said swiftly, trying to strengthen her argument. "I'll be putting you in danger. And I don't think I can live life on the run, like you guys do. It's best that I leave - for everyone." Silence. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "This way I leave us as friends."

"Amy?" His hand was back holding hers.

"Please, Face."

He sat silent for a moment, staring at her as she desperately tried to hold her composure, tried not to let her tears fall.

"Does the rest of team – Hannibal - know about your great opportunity?" Face said, sarcasm lacing his words. Cold. He leaned back into the chair, taking his hand from hers. He'd moved so far away, yet he sat right beside her. Her heart sank. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. But they had to let go. Was she treating him the same way Leslie had?

No. She was facing him right now, wasn't she?

But she was still breaking his heart. Just like Leslie.

"No," she lied, shaking her head. "I wanted to speak to you first."

Then, not trusting herself to hold the tears in, she got up, grabbing her coat and bag.

"Goodbye, Face."

If she'd walked any faster, she would have been running.


	2. Chapter 2

_Set just after 'The Maltese Cow' episode_

**Chapter 2**

Face pulled up outside Amy's apartment. He'd just left the team at the Golden Pagoda Restaurant, telling Hannibal he had a 'date'. Not exactly the whole truth, but when did Face have to tell Hannibal everything?

Besides, he hoped to have a date tonight - with Amy.

Stepping out of his car, he straightened his tie, buttoned his navy blue jacket and brushed a hand through his hair.

He was nervous. He hadn't seen Amy since she'd walked out of Dee's Diner over two weeks ago. He'd had good intentions to call her but with everything going on with Sam's restaurant and the Lung Chin, he'd gotten too busy.

But that was fixed, so now, he could fix this. He couldn't just let her leave...

He made his way up to her apartment and knocked on the door, but there was no answer, though he was sure he'd seen her car in its usual parking place. He knocked again, then heard voices coming along the corridor. He turned and there was Amy, walking towards him, dressed like she'd been at work, in a grey pencil skirt and a cream blouse. Some guy walked with her, his shirt sleeves rolled up and the top button undone. Had she been at work? And who was this man?

_Shit_.

"Face?" Amy frowned as she approached, keys ready to unlock her door.

"Hi. I was in the area," Face looked at the guy Amy was with, sizing him up, "but I, uh, can see you're busy -"

"Oh, no. Richard's just here to pick up some boxes," Amy said, opening her apartment door.

"Oh."

_Great. Was he looking jealous? Damn it, Face. Exactly why you never let your guard down with a woman._

But this was different. It was Amy. She wasn't like anyone else.

"I can do this another time," Richard said, glancing at Face, then Amy.

He was probably about Amy's age, if not younger. He shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled nervously at Face. This guy was definitely not Amy's type.

_Like Face knew Amy's type. _

"No, Richard. You didn't give me a lift home and come all this way for nothing," Amy said, gesturing both men into the apartment. "Those are for you." She pointed to four boxes piled up by the door.

Face glanced around her apartment, sickened as reality hit. She was really leaving. There were boxes and packing material stacked up in one corner of the living room. The place seemed nearly empty. Shelves bare, sparse furniture, lighter patches on the walls where pictures had hung.

"Richard works in the same office. He's taking some stuff - mainly books, and some old videos," Amy said, dumping her bag and keys on the table and hanging her jacket over a chair. "I've really had to clear a lot of things out - can't put it all in storage, can't take it all with me."

"I'll have to make a couple of trips," Richard said, picking up two of the boxes.

"Here, I'll help you." Face picked up the other two, making sure he made it look easy.

"No, no, you're here to see Amy. Besides, don't want you getting that suit ruined. You look like you're going someplace nice," Richard said, then walked out of the room, leaving Face and Amy alone. Face put down the boxes, brushing his pants, and for a moment, they just looked at one another, not knowing how to act.

"Amy, I would have helped you arrange the storage if you didn't want to part with some of these things," Face said, stepping towards her.

She shook her head. "No, I had to get rid of some of it. Besides, I didn't want to trouble you."

"It really wouldn't have been any trouble."

"It's done now." She sighed, shrugging. "Like I said, I can't take it all with me, and I don't know when I'll be back..." She rubbed a hand along the table, not meeting his eye. "It would cost me a fortune leaving it all in storage, so I decided only to store the things I can't part with."

"Is there anything else you want me to help you with?" Face asked. Why hadn't he thought to call her sooner and offer his help?

"No." She shook her head again. Then, she looked him up and down. Her eyes narrowed. "So, why are you here? Richard's right. You're dressed to impress, Face."

He smiled, smoothing a hand down his jacket. "I, uh... wondered if I could take you to dinner."

She instantly straightened, gathering her wits, trying to hide her flustered expression, glancing at her watch. He enjoyed having that effect on her.

"Uh..."

"Please don't say no!" Face said, grabbing her hand. She met his eyes. "I mean, come on, you look like you could do with a night off."

"Oh, Face, I just don't know. I still have so much to do." She freed her hand from his grip.

"Didn't you say you had six weeks?"

"Yes, but it's been two weeks since I saw you last, and I'm still working full time, getting home late. I still have a lot to arrange." She glanced around her apartment, at the boxes that still needed packing.

"I won't keep you long. I promise. And I bet you haven't eaten yet. So you'd have to stop and make yourself something." She still didn't look convinced. "Come on, Amy. Let me take you out. Take you away from all this."

He could see Amy's indecision in her face.

"And if you like, afterwards, I'll help you pack some of these damn boxes." Face smiled, hoping she wouldn't resist.

Richard appeared at the door, giving them a wave. "You carry on," he said, smiling. He took the last two boxes, piling one on top of the other and struggling through the door, Richard was gone again.

She sighed. "All right, you win. Have I got time to get changed?"

"The table is booked for eight." Her eyes narrowed, but he ignored her, checking his watch. "So you have a little under an hour to get ready."

Amy nodded and headed into her bedroom. Face grabbed a newspaper that was lying on the coffee table. He made himself comfortable on the couch and started to read. It was an old newspaper; one of those Amy was using to pack up her things, but he didn't care. He'd gotten what he wanted.

Amy finally emerged from her room, thirty minutes later. She'd changed into a red dress, with matching heels. He always liked that colour on her. She'd reapplied her make-up. She was stunning.

"I, uh... didn't know whether to dress up or not." She pulled at her dress. "But then I figured this was you, and you've probably booked one of your finer restaurants." She looked nervous as she stared at him. "Will this do?"

He smiled as he stood up, tossing the newspaper into an empty box. "You look great. Let's eat."

###

The car journey had been awkward. Amy had sat quietly in the car, and he, for once, wasn't really sure what to say. As usual, this woman had him stumped when it came down to it. He could talk his way out of a fight, or sweet-talk most women, but when it came to Amy, he just didn't want to put his foot in it. Not anymore. It never used to be like this with her, but he couldn't remember when things had changed.

Face pulled the Corvette up outside the beach house and turned to smile at Amy, who looked at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"Okay, I confess. I didn't book a table." Face got out of the car and walked around to open Amy's door.

"I don't know what to say," she replied, getting out of the car and letting him take her hand. He led her towards the front door and she couldn't stop staring at the contemporary building.

This place really was a picture. The sun was already setting across the ocean, its glow on the white stucco walls, turning it a shade of orange. Face had timed this perfect. Amy stared out at the sea, watching the waves crash onto the beach before she turned back to Face.

"Now I feel over-dressed," she said, frowning.

Was she contemplating the white lie he'd told her back in her apartment? Was he overplaying this?

"You look great, and I didn't want to ruin this," he said, squeezing her hand.

"You lied to me."

Face swallowed. "I wanted to surprise you."

This wasn't a good start. This was supposed to be about telling her how he felt. But the words sat on the tip of his tongue and that's where they stayed. Would they be worth saying? Would she still leave? Maybe this is why he felt so nervous and tongue-tied. He wanted to convince her she didn't have to leave.

As they entered the house, they could smell the aroma of dinner. He'd left a couple of table lamps on in the living room, to provide a warm glow.

"I know I say this every time," Amy said, walking around the living room, appreciating everything about it. She stopped and stared out of the large window, a wall of glass, and admired the view of the Pacific Ocean, shimmering oranges and reds of the setting sun. "How do you do it?"

He smiled. "Make yourself at home," he said, and walked into the kitchen. The oven had been on a timer, to ensure nothing was over-cooked. Anxiously, he checked on the food, relieved it wasn't burnt. He knew how to cook; he just didn't do it that often and didn't need this going wrong for him tonight. He fetched the salad out of the fridge, and with it a bottle of champagne. He walked back into the living room with it, and two crystal flutes, to find Amy still staring out of the window.

He popped the cork and filled the glasses, handing one to her.

Amy looked at Face, her expression more resolute than she'd been all evening.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Face frowned.

"Why this?" She gestured to the living room and its lush, expensive furnishings. The ocean could be heard outside providing a soothing ambience. "Why did you want to take me _out_?"

The 'out' had a hint of confusion. This wasn't some fancy restaurant, this was Face's home – for the time being. He wondered if he'd scored any points by lying to her. Maybe he should have just told her the truth.

"I didn't want to leave things like we did." Face gestured for Amy to sit on the couch and then he sat beside her. He was pleased she didn't move away. "You walked out of Dee's like I was never going to see you again." Amy looked down into her drink, she fingered the glass stalk. "I didn't want that." Face raised his champagne glass, and she met his gaze. "Besides, I thought we should celebrate your promotion."

Amy smiled, lifting her glass to his. "To my promotion," she toasted. "I still think you were a little presumptuous to go to all this effort."

Face grinned.

###

Amy watched Face take off his jacket and head out to the kitchen. Admittedly, whatever he was cooking smelled good, and after only having a sandwich for lunch, it was making her stomach rumble.

She looked around her. Face was up to his usual tricks, babysitting a property and most likely without the owner's permission.

She wondered if he intended to drive her home, or did he want her to stay? Did she want to stay? _Yes_. Would it be wise? _No_.

"It's ready!" Face called from the kitchen. Amy grabbed her glass and followed Face into a small dining room just off the kitchen. The table was set and candles had been lit to illuminate the room. It was warm, romantic, and Face had paid attention to the little details, including a vase of roses on the table. They were her favourite colour rose, peachy-orange with the hint of pink that stained the edges of the petals. _He'd remembered_.

A part of her wanted this romance more than anything. The other part of her – that sensible part – was telling her this was probably not a good idea. She was already finding it hard to pack up her belongings, say her goodbyes, and depart for her new job, career. Life.

"So how long will you be staying here?" Amy asked. She realised her tone sounded short, but she needed a reminder. Nothing was permanent with Face.

"Oh, uh, guy's out of town for another couple of months. Said I could stay as long as I needed."

"Did he now?" She couldn't help herself, but this was how it used to be with her and Face, the little jibes. "Not another of your cons, Face?"

Face nervously laughed, which to Amy meant he was lying. Always lying.

Face dabbed his lips with his napkin. "Is the food okay?"

Amy nodded.

"So, uh, how long before you leave?" he asked.

"Probably another three to four weeks. Just waiting on visas, getting my apartment rented, all my things boxed and stored." She sighed.

"You don't sound happy."

"I'm just tired."

"Amy..." Face put his cutlery down and leaned towards her. "If you don't want to leave, why don't you take another job?"

"Another job?"

"Yeah, like New York, or Washington, or anywhere in the States. Where I could visit you. This wouldn't have to be goodbye."

"Face, it's too dangerous. Decker -"

"I could kill Decker!" he snapped in frustration.

"Face."

"Is he the only reason you're leaving? Or have I done something wrong?"

"No." Amy swallowed and shook her head. "No, you haven't done anything wrong. But... but come on, _this_ isn't real." She gestured to the room, the table, the candles, this wonderful and idealistic setting. "How long will it last, Face?"

"As long as you want it to. We're doing pretty good here tonight."

"Oh, yeah, in a beach house that you don't even know who the owner is, let alone own it."

"I do know."

"You even lied to get me here. It's one con after another, Face. I can't live like that."

"Amy, if I could change things –"

"You can't."

"I want to!"

"But you can't," she said quietly, wishing that he could change things. "So I think it's best I leave…." With no longer an appetite, she put her cutlery together and stood up. "Now. Before this goes too far."

"No!" Face stood up abruptly, knocking the table.

"Face, call me a cab. Please."

"I'll take you home."

Amy frowned. "No, I think it's best I get a cab."

Face sighed heavily. He picked up her champagne glass and handed it to her. "Make yourself comfortable, finish your drink. I'll go make the call."

"Thank you." She took the glass and walked into the living room. It was black now. Stars and a half moon lit the sky. Face came in, sipping his champagne.

"Cab's going to be half an hour," he said, sitting beside her. "So I have thirty minutes to change your mind."

"Face! Please… don't make it harder than it already is." Amy's chest tightened and she blinked to hold back tears. She couldn't look at him, for fear he would change her mind. Fear that she'd fall into his arms, into his bed, one last time.

_Would that be so bad? _

Yes, because she was trying to walk away from all of this with her heart still intact.

His fingers laced through hers and he tugged at her hand, so that she had to look him in the eyes. "Amy... is there anything I can do to make you stay? Anything?"

Placing her empty glass on the coffee table, she chewed her lip, trying to hold it together. Amy hadn't heard Face sound so desperate before. She took a deep breath. "You know... there is one thing you could do, and this might sound stupid, but I'd really love to see the rest of the team again, before I leave. Would you arrange that? If they wanted to say goodbye, that is?"

Face nodded, putting his own glass down. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Murdock would like that, too."

"Okay. Good."

Face brushed her cheek. Before she realised what he was doing, he had planted his lips on hers, and it sent her heart racing. The reminder of his touch surfaced a longing in her. She relaxed, letting his tongue find hers, letting his arm slip around her, pulling them closer. She was lost in his kiss, lost in his familiar scent, until something tugged at her senses. She withdrew, pushing at his chest. For a brief moment her forehead rested against his, then she moved away.

"Face... please don't make me have to wait outside for the cab."

He cleared his throat, stood and walked over to the other side of the room, leaning against the mantelpiece. "Better?"

His tone was like ice, cutting at Amy, knocking the wind out of her.

_No, no, it was not better! But what choice did she have? It was the only way to stop herself from doing something reckless. _

A car horn blew outside; the cab was early, to Amy's relief.

She stood quickly, checking for her purse and jacket. Face remained where he was; she didn't dare go to him for fear that he'd kiss her again. Goddamn it, she wanted to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, Face. Okay?"

He nodded. "I'll call you about the team."

"I'd like that." She nervously smiled. "And... thank you."

She walked out of the front door, and tried not to run towards the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

_Set after 'The Maltese Cow' episode, just before 'In Plane Sight'_

**Chapter 3**

Face called Amy a couple of days later. She'd just gotten into bed when she heard her phone ring.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry about the other night. I just wanted to make things right between us," he said.

"Fa… It was very sweet," Amy responded, rubbing her eyes to wake herself back up, realising quick enough not to mention names. She still wasn't sure if Decker was tapping her phone. "But I just didn't think it was a good idea."

"I know, I know. But will you maybe just consider another job… in another city? I could travel; we could be together… more."

"It's late. Can we talk about this some other time?" It wouldn't work. She knew all it would take was to be sloppy once and at least one of them would wind up in jail. Probably her, as Face had the aptitude to escape. Then they _would_ be apart. This way they were free. It would be safer if she left... for Face. Maybe someday, she hoped, _kidding herself_, they might find away to be together….

"Okay, yes, sorry." Face sighed. "I couldn't call you earlier. I'll call you again soon, to let you know about meeting up with… everyone."

"Okay."

The phone clicked. Face had hung up.

It was two weeks later since Face's call and Amy was sitting at her desk going through some of her paperwork, handing over her role to the 'new girl', Tawnia Baker. The phone rang and it was Face. Her heart pounded with delight at the sound of his voice. She'd missed him. She'd missed the team, which was ridiculous because before she could go a couple of weeks without hearing from them.

"Sorry I couldn't call sooner. I'll pick you up, nine p.m., tonight – okay?"

"Yes, okay," she said. All she'd had planned was more packing. It could wait until the weekend.

Luckily, he had been quick with his message, because Amy could hardly speak with Tawnia breathing down her neck. Amy was reluctant to give her too much information on the team, still deciding whether to share her 'knowledge'. What good would it do Tawnia if like Amy, she got attached to the team? Would Tawnia be leaving the country eighteen months down the line, too?

There was that other reason, too. The more selfish one. Would Tawnia get close to Face? Amy didn't like the thought of knowing someone close to him… when she couldn't be. Maybe she'd tell Tawnia some things, enough….

###

Nine o'clock on the dot, Face was knocking on her apartment door. She would rather have driven, but he hadn't given her any details of where they were all meeting. It meant he might be the one dropping her home, but she'd worry about that when the time came. No point ruining the evening thinking about it. She could always insist on getting a cab.

"I wasn't sure what to wear," she said, as she let Face in. She decided to be more casual this time, wearing her white dress and boots. Something he'd seen her in all the time. How long it had taken her to make a decision about her clothes had been absurd, not wanting to give the wrong messages to Face. She wanted to make an effort – _this was Face_, but not too much it would give him another impression.

However much she'd love to get close and cosy with Face, she knew she had to keep her distance.

"You look great," Face said.

So do you, she thought, trying to bury her lust and love for the man.

"Where are we meeting the team?"

"The Golden Pagoda."

"Isn't that the restaurant you guys own?"

"That's the one. It's the safest place for the four of us. And I know you're worried, too." He smiled. "Sam's got a private room that he uses for parties, so we can hide in there and not get disturbed by any of his customers."

Amy nodded, realising how nervous she'd become in Face's company. "I'll just grab my jacket," she said.

###

Face escorted Amy into the Golden Pagoda. Sam and his daughter, Sun, greeted them. He was on his best behaviour. This was Amy's night with the team, though all he wanted was to be alone with her.

"Wow," Amy said, admiring the restaurant and giving him an appreciative nod, as they were shown to the private room.

BA, Murdock and Hannibal were already seated. Amy took the free seat next to Murdock, Face holding her chair, then he sat beside her and Hannibal.

Anxiety rose inside him, but Face had to put his feelings aside, tonight was for Amy to say goodbye. And his last chance to convince her to stay.

"Face was telling me the trouble you guys had here, but the restaurant looks fantastic out there," Amy said.

"Well, I had to pull a few strings," Face said, modestly. "But we made the Lung Chin pay up."

Sam poured the champagne, though BA asked for milk.

"So, apart from rescuing Sam and his family from the Lung Chin, what have you guys been up to?" Amy asked. Sam and Sun served the food, while the team talked. Face enjoyed watching Amy laugh as they discussed the different antics they'd gotten away with over time. The close calls with Lynch and Decker, though Face noticed how Decker's name sobered Amy momentarily.

"You hear from Daniel Running Bear?" Murdock asked. "How's he doing?"

Face dabbed his lips with his napkin and looked at Amy, meeting her eye. Then she turned to Murdock.

"Oh, um, I speak to him occasionally," Amy said. "He's fine. The horses are safe."

"Good," BA said, nodding.

Face felt the same sentiment. He didn't need Amy thinking about hiding out in Arizona. Daniel could give her everything Face couldn't.

"You know, I'm still surprised they found a horse big enough for you, big guy." Murdock grinned. BA glared.

Amy giggled, nudging Face. "Those two will never change, huh?"

He shook his head. The evening continued merrily, with a lot of reminiscing and laughter, but, despite this, Face was glad when it was coming to an end. He hoped to have Amy to himself again. He'd tried his hardest to hide any affection for her from the team, yet he knew they knew. He'd confessed – _sort of_ - but he wasn't sure how they truly felt about it.

"We're checking out a Miss Rogers tomorrow," Hannibal said, puffing on his cigar. The conversation had gotten onto their next mission. "Put her through her paces, make sure she's not a trap. Apparently, her cousin's been caught smuggling drugs out of Columbia and is currently in a Venezuelan jail. She swears he's innocent."

"Columbia?" Amy said, her eyes widening. "I had a friend, Terry, investigating someone in Columbia last year. Oh, what was the name… Winston Corliss. They were never able to extradite Corliss either."

"What happened?" Face asked, not liking Amy's tone.

"Terry wound up dead. Corliss has friends high up in the Government. So you guys be careful."

"Careful is my middle name, Amy," Murdock said in a serious tone. "So is mischief, mayhem and –"

"Crazy, fool!"

"I was going to say madness."

###

The evening over, they walked out into the still night air, outside the restaurant. All four men stood before her. This was it, probably the last time she'd see them altogether, this was goodbye. She tried to keep her emotions in check, she'd shed her tears later.

Murdock was the first to speak, taking his hands out of his pockets and pulling Amy into a hug.

"Who's gonna come visit me when you're gone?" Murdock said, solemnly. "Now, you'll write, won't you? This isn't goodbye, or anything like that." He shook his head. "But if we take this job, then we might not be back in time and I won't be able to wave you off at the airport."

"I'll write, promise. Once I've settled in," Amy replied, still held in his bear hug. "I don't want you near the airport. Decker could be watching." She pushed herself out of Murdock's grip. She would miss him; he was a best friend and brother rolled into one. Like Face and Hannibal, she'd learned to play along with his quirky side, though she'd decided long ago that he wasn't really crazy.

Amy turned to BA next, and to her surprise, he took off one of his more delicate chains, and placed it over her head. She allowed him to do so.

"Because I'm no good with words," he said, winking at her.

"Thanks, BA." She fingered the gold chain; it had a small letter A on it. Amy's throat tightened. She could not start crying now, so she swallowed, and breathed, and held it together.

"You look after yourself, Amy," BA said, giving her a nod. "I hope it all works out for you."

BA nudged her shoulder, and she threw herself around him and gave him a hug. She didn't care. Then she turned to Hannibal. She'd glimpsed Face, standing there, waiting patiently.

"We're sorry to see you go, kid," Hannibal said. "But you know this is the best thing for you. There's bigger stories than the A-Team out there."

"You think, huh?"

"Yeah. Can't keep chasing around with us."

"I know, Hannibal," she replied.

"Different circumstances," Hannibal glanced at Face, then back looking at her, "and things might have worked out better. You okay with Face taking you home?"

Earlier she'd suggested taking a cab home, save Face or BA the journey, but Face wouldn't have anything of it. And it meant just a little longer in his company. "Yes, it's fine."

Hannibal held out his hand and she shook it. "Pleasure knowing you, Miss Allen."

She smiled, then turned to Face. The person she dreaded saying goodbye to the most. But he had to take her home first. It wasn't quite goodbye yet and she was turning over decisions in her head, when would she say goodbye and how….

"I hope the evening was what you wanted," Face said. He was holding the remains of a bottle of champagne Sam had insisted she take.

"It was perfect."

Murdock coughed, and BA grumbled about getting in the van and Hannibal walked with them, leaving Amy and Face alone.

"Face, we'll see you tomorrow, right?" Hannibal called from the van and Face waved his confirmation. Murdock closed the side door, waving at her, and then they drove off.

"Let's take you home," Face said, leading her to his car, slipping his arm around her waist. She relished the feeling, so natural and warm, like she was supposed to be in his arms.

###

Amy carried the champagne bottle with her as they walked along to her apartment. Face had insisted on seeing her to her door.

Should she invite him in?

She'd had a lovely evening, but sadness was waving over her now. Her last words with the team played over in her mind. They were going to take another mission and unlikely to be back before her flight out of LA. She'd probably never see them again. Silently she prayed they'd always stay safe. The jobs they took were never easy, often dangerous, even if Hannibal seemed to think they were a walk in the park – _afterwards_!

She'd been so nervous of tonight, but the champagne had eased her nerves, she'd loosened up and enjoyed the team's company. But all the way through the evening it had niggled her how the night was going to end.

Could she have one more night with Face? Would she be able to say goodbye afterwards? She'd more than enjoyed being with him tonight.

They walked silently. He had his hand on her elbow, leading her, guiding her. Maybe he wanted to put his arm around her waist, but was playing it safe, unsure in what she wanted. She would like his arm around her, feel his firm body against hers. One last time.

_Right, decision time, Amy. You've just reached your door._

She fumbled, getting the key out of her purse. And wanted to kick herself for the nervous giggle she exhaled. She looked into Face's eyes. He was staring right back at her, looking at her in _that_ way. The way she found hard to resist. He stepped forward and brushed her cheek. His lips parted, he glanced from eyes to lips, lips to eyes.

"Face?" She pressed her fingers to his lips stopping him, inches away from her, his body almost touching hers. She could smell his cologne, longed to kiss him. Taste him. Deep in her belly ached for him. But something sensible was going off inside her head. She fought not to let her body lean into his. "I don't think this would be a good idea," she whispered.

It took him a moment to step back and sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, usually a good sign that he didn't like some decision.

"It's not… I mean, I want to. But I don't want to make it any harder than it already is." She pleaded, looking him straight in the eye. "I just think it's for the best. I already miss you."

"I know, I know…" Face said, placing his hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry," she said, staring up at him, trying to memorise his image. Afraid she was going to forget over time how he looked, smelled, tasted...

"Just if you'd consider another job -"

"Face, we know that won't work. It's safer this way."

He sighed. "No, I'm sorry I can't give you what you want," he replied. He kissed her. Just the softness of his lips against hers, nothing more, then pulled away. "You're right, this is for the best."

She bit her lip, trying to hold in the tears, trying to remain strong. Maybe one day she could come back, he would be free…. This didn't have to be forever.

"You'll always be in here." Face tapped his heart. "Goodbye, Amy."

"Goodbye, Face." Amy swallowed. All of a sudden her throat was tightening and tears were welling. He turned, starting to walk back down the corridor.

"Face?" He turned and looked at her. She hesitated, fighting the urge to run after him, kiss him, drag him into her bed. "I had a great night. Thank you."

_I love you. _

He smiled, waved, and kept on walking. Amy closed her apartment door behind her and burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Set just after 'In Plane Sight' episode

'_True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends. Letting go is one way of saying I love you.'_

**Chapter 4**

Streetlights passed overhead in a mesmerizing rhythm but he concentrated on the road. Face didn't feel tired, just determined.

He'd left the rest of the team with Judy and her aunt and uncle, and was driving like the wind to get to LA. It had been another successful mission.

He glanced at his watch, pressing harder on the gas. Amy left tomorrow and he needed to say goodbye – properly.

After the evening at the Golden Pagoda, and trying again to get close, he'd decided not to push it. Amy wanted to protect them both from getting hurt. Maybe she didn't want to fall any further than she already had. He knew that feeling, but it wasn't stopping him tonight. The thought of never seeing her again had eaten away at him. He needed to see her, one last time.

He hated the thought that he was the reason Amy was leaving, but Hannibal had convinced him Decker was breathing down her neck; it had become too risky for her to work with them now. This job in Jakarta was a good opportunity for Amy, and she should take it.

Of course she should take it… He just wished things could be different.

The ache in his chest wanted things to be different.

He glanced at the speedometer, pushing the limit; all he could think of was seeing her. He had to get to her, tell her. Tell her that... He shook his head. Damn, he couldn't even admit it to himself. How the hell was he going to tell her?

_Just show her._ _Show her how much she means to you._

But he'd have to let her go, like all the things that had meant something to him in his life. He can't have this, can't hold on to this. It's too dangerous. She has to leave. He had to let her leave.

Face sighed as he parked his Corvette in back of Amy's apartment building. He'd made sure her apartment wasn't being watched, relieved to find no MPs waiting outside her building. He glanced at his watch; it was just after one am. As he'd driven past he'd noticed no lights were on in her apartment. She must be in bed.

He dialled her number, deciding that just knocking on her door in the middle of the night might not work. He didn't want to wake the whole building.

After a few rings, to Face's relief, she answered. "Hello?"

"Amy, I'm sorry it's late-"

"Face?"

"I'm outside. Can I come up to see you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Although the coast was clear, all the same, he entered via the back door.

His heart raced as he took the stairs two at a time. His nerves were getting the better of him but he had to do this_. _

_You won't live with yourself otherwise. It'll eat you up inside. You just can't let her go without knowing._

He knocked on Amy's door and it instantly opened. The apartment was dark, the only light coming from her bedroom door. As he walked in, Amy threw her arms around him, which surprised him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She stepped away, tightening the belt of her robe. "What's wrong? What's happened? Is it the team?"

"No, no," Face said, looking around the sparse room. "We're all okay."

Amy frowned. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

She rubbed her eyes and combed a hand through her ruffled hair. "So, what happened in Venezuela? Didn't run into too much trouble, I hope?"

"Yeah, yeah. It worked out fine. The pilot, Robbie, should be home in a couple of days."

"How did you get BA on a plane this time?" She smiled.

"Oh, Judy knew hypnosis, so she hypnotised him."

Amy giggled. "Really? And it worked?"

"Yeah, yeah. Murdock and I had quite a bit of fun actually. Ah, Amy, you should have been -"

She placed her fingers to his lips, cutting him short.

"Face, don't. It's hard enough as it is without you telling me I should have been there."

He nodded. Damn, he knew she didn't want to leave, not really. Her hand momentarily cupped his cheek, and he relaxed into her touch, but quickly she took it away. Like it was forbidden, Hannibal's voice still inside her head. It didn't matter now. She was leaving. Technically, she wasn't on the team. Hannibal even knew he was here.

"Sorry," he said, taking her chin, making her look at him.

"I know." She sighed. "This is a good job, great prospects. It's something I've always wanted. I just never thought it would be offered so quickly. I'd be crazier than Murdock not to take it. A great opportunity that won't lead to me being behind bars."

"You're doing the right thing, Amy. You keep hanging around with us, something's going to go wrong." She came close to being hurt in that damn house, but Face didn't like mentioning that. "Decker nearly caught you in New Mexico."

Amy frowned. "Face, why are you here, really?"

"Uh," he hesitated, suddenly realising that she might not want this. She'd pushed him away the last couple of times. "I just had to say goodbye before you leave tomorrow."

"But… we said our goodbyes the other week…."

"I wanted to say goodbye, personally. You know how much you mean to me, don't you?" His fingers trailed the side of her face.

She nodded.

Maybe this was a mistake. What was he doing, opening himself up like this? Would it be more damaging for both of them? He turned, stepping away. He didn't know where he was going. He certainly didn't want to leave.

Talk to her, if that's all you do, just talk to her. This is your last night... forever.

"Face, wait." Amy grabbed his hand, turning him to face her, and on tiptoes, hesitant, she kissed him on the lips.

Face groaned in pleasure at her touch.

They stood, lips pressed, as Face pulled her closer. The kiss deepened, but remained gentle and soft, not hungry and lustful. He wanted everything to be right, perfect. Not rushed. Take all night if he had to.

Releasing from the kiss, she removed her robe to reveal a silk camisole and panties. Face couldn't hide the appreciation on his face of how sexy she looked, the fabric clinging to every curve of her body, accentuating even her small round breasts – it beat those damn pyjamas. Now he knew why she wore _them_.

She clicked her tongue, took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

He pulled her into another kiss, trailing his fingers down her bare arms until he found the bottom of the camisole, resting just on the top of her thighs. Taking his hands gently up underneath the silk, he felt her bare skin with his fingers. She murmured as he touched her.

He released the kiss and looked into her searching eyes. He kept his hands around her waist, taking in the feel of her soft, naked skin.

"You have to promise, whatever happens tonight, you'll get on that plane tomorrow," he said.

"But I don't actually have to leave tom -"

"No, you do. You won't go otherwise."

"I will."

"Promise me. You'll leave tomorrow. I don't want you to…." He kissed her nose. "I've tried to discourage you, but I realise now - you have to go."

Amy nodded.

"Good, because I just had to come tonight. I can't even explain it." She shushed him, and he gently kissed her. She understood him; that's why he'd fallen for her. She knew who he was, the things he did, and she still loved him. "It's like the more you pushed me away these past few weeks, the more I've wanted you."

"I thought it was for the best," she said as her fingers toyed with his shirt buttons. "I thought this way neither of us would get hurt."

"I think _this_ is for the best." He gently pulled off her camisole, then kissed her, feeling her smile on his lips.

Amy undid his tie, and draped it around her neck, making him grin. Between them, they removed the rest of Face's clothes, piece by piece. Amy placed the tie back around Face's neck and pulled him into bed.

Face moved his kisses down her body, from one breast to the other. Slowly, carefully, taking in every inch of her body, wanting to remember every curve. She gave soft moans at his touch. He moved down further and further, running his tongue along her hip, pulling off her panties, parting her legs, kissing, licking. She gasped again, her hips naturally moving in rhythm with him.

"Face," she said, breathless, her hand reaching his and pulling him back up towards her. As he returned back up the bed, he kissed her body, caressing with his hands and tongue, till he reached her mouth.

Playfully, she pushed him over on to his back. "My turn," she said, smiling. Slowly she moved down his body, rewarding him with her warm, moist mouth, sucking down on him. He groaned, closing his eyes, enjoying the pleasure she gave him.

Before he lost all control, he enticed her back, his lips back on hers.

She looked him in the eye and as she opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. He didn't want to hear what she felt; it would make it harder for him in the morning. He moved her body underneath his, and she wrapped her legs around him.

And like a few weeks ago, they were united, rocking rhythmically together, as one. But this time - lips locked together, her fingers feeling his back, gently teasing him with her nails, and his hands stroking every inch of her body he could reach – he tried to remember every curve, pore, detail of her.

He'd find a spot, and she'd respond, quicken. But he slowed her down. This was about showing her. Nothing lustful, wanting it to last forever. Praying the morning wouldn't arrive.

Amy moved him over, so she was on top, looking deep into his eyes. Both of them stopped rocking, just pushed deeper. With both hands, he cupped her face and brushed her hair back. She smiled. He had to remember that smile, those warm brown eyes, pretty face. His heart ached again - empty. He was already missing her smart wit, her fight….

Don't think about tomorrow….

He smiled back as he lifted his head up to meet hers, and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her moving her back beneath him. He had more control, could show her better, how he felt.

She didn't moan with pleasure like other women he'd slept with, who thought that's what he would want to hear. He found it sexier that she was quiet, a gentle gasp, a whisper of his name, her hands now gently stroking his face, tangling through his hair.

They lay in each other's arms, neither daring to say a word, just their eyes fixed upon one another. She smiled and he kissed her, pulling her towards him, tightening his embrace. He didn't want to let her go.

This was going to be harder than he realised.

###

They were lying entangled in the sheets, their bodies pressed against one another, holding, touching, kissing…. Amy fought her tiredness.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't give you want you want…" Face murmured in between the kisses. "I just can't. There's no future with me..." He stroked around the curve of her breast. "Until this mess gets cleared up." He kissed along her neck. "If it ever gets cleared up." His hand gently combed through her hair. "That's why…. You've got to go. I can't stop you having a life you deserve."

She knew not to say a word; she didn't want him running now. Everything in his eyes seemed to be telling her what she wanted to know. She wasn't just another woman. She meant something. She wanted to cry, but held it together, kissing, caressing... finally feeling him harden, pressed against her stomach.

She kissed him, lustfully and they were soon making love again.

###

Amy didn't have to leave today. She didn't have to be in Jakarta yet. Her job didn't start for another week. They could have another night. Another like this. All she had to do was rearrange her flights.

She stirred, groaning and stretching, to wake herself up. Her eyes remained closed as she imagined the night before. Her body tingled with excitement. She could still feel the heat, the passion. Oh, dear God, she wanted it again.

Slowly she started to open her eyes, sleepily feeling the pillow beside her, wanting Face's embrace, to feel the heat of his body against hers, the comfort it brought.

Empty.

That made her sit up. She looked around her bedroom, trying to focus. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust, wake up. Her bed was empty.

"Face?"

She listened. No sign of the shower running. She studied her bedroom in more detail; Face's clothes were gone.

A sickening feeling raced over her. Her heart ached, her throat tightened. Last night was over. Face was gone.

_No. No. No. _

She reached across to the telephone by her bed, and dialled frantically.

The phone on the other end rang and rang. He wasn't picking up.

"Please, Face, pick up!"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she slammed the phone down. It was over. Last night had been his goodbye. She'd never woken in Face's arms. Never felt him there in her bed in the morning... to hold, kiss, and caress her. Would she ever?

###

Amy had cried, and once it was out of her system, and she needed to face the day, she'd showered. Once dressed, she'd called her cab for the airport.

She'd realised why he'd done it, why he'd left in the night. They both would have found it hard to say goodbye. Harder for him to leave, harder for her to let him leave. She probably would have rearranged, postponed her flight, like he didn't want her to. She understood. He was Face after all.

Placing her passport and tickets into her purse, she closed the door to her apartment, and locked it for the last time. A new future awaited her. One without Face, and the team, but she'd lived before the team, before Face. She would live and survive after. She'd heal. And so would Face.

Jakarta was a whole new adventure. One she intended to experience to the full. Determined she would follow her career as she'd always planned.

And maybe she could return to LA in a year or so. Maybe Face would be free then. Maybe this didn't have to be for good.

_**~ The End ~ **_

_

* * *

Author's notes: This is not the last story, there is one more story to be told in the Lies Series - I'll try to get to it soon. _

_Thank you ever so much for reading, and supporting me. _

_Billy x_


End file.
